


Jealous John Watson

by sherlocksbeyz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous John, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocksbeyz/pseuds/sherlocksbeyz
Summary: Sherlock wants John to admit his feelings and so he acts like he has a date with Irene Adler. Jealous John Watson makes everything clear.





	Jealous John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so hope you don't mind my mistakes and like it!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sherlock looks at John, who is making tea for him, and clears his throat to attract his attention. John turns his eyes to Sherlock, for a second, then continues filling two cups with hot tea.

Sherlock doesn't know if he can lie to John, but he needs to do it , to see how John will react. So he breaks this silence between them:

  - _"I'm going to meet Irene Adler tonight"_

, he says in a soft and quiet voice, a bit hesitatingly. John swallows hardly, puts the cups on the table slowly and turns his body to his friend.

His heart beats faster than it should be, and something inside gives him a secret anger. He knows that it's jealousy but he is not able to admit it yet, specially when Sherlock tells him about his date with The Woman.  

So he tries to hide his surprise and jealousy, behind a little smile, and looks into his friend's eyes sincerely. 

  - _"So it's a date?"_

He asks, in a happy voice, opposite of his feelings. He would do anything to keep jealousy inside of him, because he knows Sherlock can sense it without even trying. He watches Sherlock, to observe him and understand how he feels about Irene, but he's also scared of the possible interest for her that he can see in his eyes.

Sherlock knows that John tries to keep his voice soft and happy, and of course he realizes  that John balls his hands into fists , unconsciously. But he wants to push him more, doesn't know what he expects to find. 

  - _"Yes, I think so. She said she'd be glad if I didn't object her offer for a dinner at a restaurant"_

He states, looking at John's blue eyes, curiously. John nods at first, to show that he agrees it's a date, and then fakes a smile. Sherlock can see how hard he forces himself to do this, it's not possible to not see when he already knows the seventeen ways of his different laughs and smiles.

John knew if it was for a case, Sherlock would say it. It seems like he really wants to go on a date with her. Sherlock, the detective who's married to his work, finally admits his feelings for a woman. It hurts him, the picture of Sherlock and Irene together, like his heart breaks into pieces and he doesn't even want to think about it. 

  - _"Sherlock Holmes likes a woman, I could be surprised if I didn't know it ages ago"_

John says sarcastically, his voice lower than it should be. He looks at Sherlock, who's observing him carefully. His pulse is fastening, his body starts to sweat and he can't help but feels attacked by Sherlock's eyes. 

  - _"Yes, John, I'm actually listening your advice about using the chances"_

He says, stressing the words heavily. He eyes John curiously, to not miss his one single reaction and make a good deduction about him. John gulps harshly, swears himself and tries to keep calm. 

 

_**Fuck you John Watson.** _

_**How can you be this stupid?** _

_**Now you have to watch him fall in love with her and marry her and have children with her.** _

 

His eyes get filled with tears and he thinks it's the most stupid thing to blame Sherlock for it when he exactly has done the same things. He did marry with Mary, had a child from her when he was in love with Sherlock. He admits it to himself for the first time.

 

_I'm in love with Sherlock Holmes._

 

He is surrounded by the jealousy even more now, he can't let Irene have him, not now, not ever. But it's obvious that Sherlock feels something for her and he can't destroy their friendship when he only loves him platonically. So he strokes Sherlock's arms gently and wishes good luck before leaving the kitchen. Sherlock knows he's fighting with himself, he follows him and asks softly

  - "Won't we drink tea?"

John knows Sherlock can sense that something is wrong with him if he doesn't drink, but he certainly doesn't want to listen the details about tonight's date. He turns his body to him , thinks for a second , then replies with the least logical answer ever

  - "I - um - I realize now that we don't have any sugar so I will go to buy some" 

  Sherlock raises his eyebrows at him, trying hard to not laugh. He won't let him go, of course, until he confesses his jealousy and even love. 

  - _"But I need your advices, John. I don't know what to do on a date!"_

He insists reproachfully and pretends to seem serious. John knows it's probably possible that Sherlock doesn't know anything about a date, and he wants to help him honestly, but it's too painful. He can't control his anger growing inside, but his anger is directed to himself, not Sherlock, for being a coward and hiding his true feelings. 

  - " _I can't, Sherlock"_

He says, his voice soft, a little shaking. His body is stretched and he looks smaller, like he can't carry himself. John wants to take back his words but knows it's too late , so he decides to not escape if his friend wants to learn more. Sherlock comes closer to John, abruptly, his chest is almost touching to John's. He locks his eyes to John's blue eyes, his face looks more beautiful than ever, and John shivers with the tension between them. 

  - _"Why not, John? You're the experienced one in relationships"_

He asks, his voice deep and wobbly. His breath brushes John's face and they both breath heavily when they don't lose the eye contact for a second. John doesn't know what to say, his heart is beating too fast and his mouth is too dry. He wants to touch him, his face, his curls, his cheeks and his lips.. He wants to tell him everything..

 

_Because you're mine._

 

He wants to say, instead of  biting his lips , but he just can't.. Sherlock doesn't feel the same, he can't lose him..

 

  - "I - I can't because uh -"

He looks for a good excuse but he can't find one to make Sherlock stop asking him questions. And before he completes his sentence, Sherlock cuts him off.

  - " _Because you love me"_

He states, his heart beats like it's about to leave his chest. He tries to look calm but inside he's scared of John's react like hell, for the first time in his life he doesn't know what can happen next. John's eyes are dimmed for a second, his firm lips part with a shock and each of his muscles stretches. 

  - "Sherlock, I don't know why you believe so but -"

Sherlock cuts him off again, with the anger and fear growing inside him.

  - " _For God's sake, John! You killed a man for me, you saved my life for thousand times, you even married with Mary because she helped you to live your life again after my death!"_

John's eyes get filled with tears suddenly, he can sense how much Sherlock is hurt about his wedding, he feels the regret smothering him but he can't approval his words like this. 

  - "I loved Mary"

He objects, his voice sounds like he's in pain. But Sherlock doesn't soften, and he gets angrier. He throws his hands in the air, John sees this sad expression in his face for the first time, it makes him feel guilty. 

  - " _You did not"_

Sherlock stresses the words, in a sharp voice. He looks at John determinedly, like nothing can change his mind. John eyes him carefully, he knows if he objects it again, his love for Sherlock, Sherlock'll never forgive him. He'll never have a chance. He has to do it, he has to take risks. 

 

  - "Not romantically maybe, but as a friend"

He confesses, and inhales deeply. His heart is pounding and his eyes are directed to Sherlock's courageously. They stare at each other for a short time, John , with his looks, makes Sherlock understand that he doesn't love Mary but him.. He's afraid of Sherlock's feelings, because he knows Sherlock can't feel something romantically, but it's obvious now that he is also jealous of Mary, and he can't understand why. 

  - "But it doesn't prove anything"

He asserts, lets out a deep breath sounds like repressed laughter. Sherlock frowns at him, huffs in exasperation. 

  - " _You don't want me to date with Irene Adler, you're damn jealous of her! Why is it so hard to admit your fucking feelings for me?!"_

John blinks, he never has wanted anger from Sherlock, he has wanted love, and interest but not anger. He has never wanted to be the target of his blazing looks, and his sharp words. He whines desperately, he is still unsure how to react.

  - " _Because you don't have the same feelings for me"_

He asserts, in a cracked and shaking voice. His heart aches with a distinct and awful pain, he tilts his head down to hide his tears. Sherlock knows it's a secret confession and John thinks..

 

_He thinks Sherlock doesn't love him back._

_Oh fuck._

 

It's why he doesn't want to admit, it's why he is so afraid of confessing to Sherlock, because he doesn't want to lose Sherlock. 

 

  - " _Oh John. You don't know how wrong you are"_

He mutters, his eyes are filled with tears. His lips tremble, he is trying to not cry in front of John. But it's so hard when John stares at him like he's the most beautiful thing in this world. But it's true, in John's eyes, Sherlock is the most beautiful person. Specially at this moment, when he is almost crying, his eyes are shining with tears, when he is telling him that John is wrong. 

 

_All this time, he has been wrong._

 

John doesn't know if he must be sad or happy, when he has never thought this possibility. Never. Sherlock, loves John too. He sees it now, in Sherlock's eyes. But how? How John couldn't see it before? He asks to be sure, to make it clear for his heart and his mind

  - " _Sherlock, do you - do you mean , you feel it too? "_

 _His pulse is racing abnormally, his_ body shivers uncontrolled and his eyes never lose the contact with Sherlock's. Sherlock smiles at him brightly, and it feels like heaven. It feels better than anything, John feels like it's the happiest moment of his life.

  

Sherlock Holmes loves me.

 

He smiles back at Sherlock happily . He realizes that he is finally free to touch Sherlock by the way he has always wanted so he doesn't miss a second. They come closer.

 

John cupps his face in his hands gently, holding it in place. Sherlock's breath hitches in his lungs as John leans in to drop a soft kiss on his lips. Their heart beat in a very fast rhythm, together. They both have waited for it so long, wanted it since the beginning, and now it feels like a dream, or a magic. The softness of Sherlock's lips surprise and caresses John's as his tongue slowly slides into his mouth.

He explores his mouth leisurely, never increasing the intensity. Sherlock curl his arms around John's waist, like he is about to melt and doesn't want to fall in his arms. John feels the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of his lips, feels lost in the kiss. And they don't break the kiss until their lips are red and swollen. Their eyes meet, and John whispers into Sherlock's mouth before he kisses him again

  - "Tell her you have a better plan tonight" 

  They giggle into the kiss.

 

  


End file.
